The BattleDekuxOC
by Spacegirlzzz
Summary: Ahyma is Eri's older sister. She has known Chsaki since she was ten, she's fifteen and is ready to be free. She is rescued with her little sister, but now she thinks she has feelings for...READ IT PEEPS


Ahyma cried out as Overhaul cut her little sister, for quirk bullets. She couldn't bear it. "Chsaki! Stop, just focus on me! Don't hurt her!" Of course her sister would be fine, she can heal herself, but still...it hurt Ahyma's heart. Chsaki froze.

"Sweet dear Ahyma...your quirk is not your sisters!" He yelled at her, Eri was crying a bit. Ahyma stood up and wavered a bit.

"S-so, I-I would r-rather..." She fell to the ground and Chsaki kissed her then ordered someone to pick her up. As soon as she was back in her chair, Chsaki left Eri and her. "Eri come with me..." She slipped off the chair and took Eri's hand. They ran out the door to the main streets. "Go, go!" Eri obeyed.

"So Lemillion what are we doing?" Ahyma froze as she heard a voice.

"Patrolling of course Deku!" Ahyma turned her head to see Chsaki almost caught up. She pushed Eri forward and they ran and bumped into the two heroes.

"I hope I didn't hurt you!" The green haired squeaked to Eri. She gripped his suit and refused to let go. Ahyma was trying not to cry while gripping the blonde's suit.

"Ahyma, Eri come here we need to get home, don't mess with heroes." Chsaki said softly. Ahyma and Eri dug their faces into the boys. Lemillion flipped Deku's hood on.

"These girls seem very frightened by something sir." Deku stated, Chsaki sighed. "Why are there bandages covering their arms and this girls legs." He motioned to Eri. Chsaki sighed once again.

"Ahyma is my wife and Eri is our child, but sometimes they don't listen so..." Ahyma gasped at his remark. She let go of Lemillion.

_Beating! What does he think he's doing?_ Deku thought.

"I am _not_ and will _never __be_ your wife!" Ahyma screeched and instantly regret it. Deku grabbed her hand.

"Ahh sweetheart are you hallucinating again? You don't want anyone to get hurt right, Eri sweetie come on." Chsaki held his hand out, Eri and Ahyma glanced at each other and nodded.

"I'm sorry dear..." They followed Chsaki and never looked back.

* * *

**_At the hero meeting_**

"We saw a woman who looked to be about fifteen and a little girl who was probably eight. He claimed they were his wife and daughter." The other heroes either gasped or grimaced. Mirio shifted in his seat as Izuku spoke. "B-but the woman refused the title as his wife...she said she wasn't." Every hero started to talk about what they should do.

"We will fight for them, and Deku, Lemillion?" Sir Nighteye turned to them. "Never let those girls go..." The meeting ended.

* * *

**_Later that night_**

Deku slipped into his bed and sighed. He tried to forget that woman's looks she gave him. Her short light blue hair-almost white. Her red eyes staring at him mourningly, dried tears against her cheek. He tried and tried, then decided to go to sleep.

_He__ raced through Chsaki's maze, that girl was getting farther and farther away from him. Chsaki was laughing darkly as he held her by the neck, she was crying. Then her daughter was in the distance, crying and screaming at Chsaki.__ He got close, then Chsaki let go of her neck...she was...dead._

**_At Chsaki's_**

"Ahyma, Eri follow me...NOW!" Overhaul (Chsaki) yelled at them. Ahyma twitched and grasped Eri's hand, they followed him through his building, he was speaking softly to a worker. "May I have Eri please?" He held his hands out. Ahyma turned to Eri, she smiled weakly.

"Yes, sir." Eri was grasped to Chsaki's waist, never to let go. Ahyma slowly followed him to a room, he let Eri down and shuffled her to Ahyma, he waited and waited.

A crash bellowed out and the blonde superhero Lemillion burst into the room. Ahyma gasped as he got to Eri. He snatched her in his cape. "Its too bad that I have your daughter...who you make bullets out of!" He smirked.

"You think she's my daughter? You think she's my wife?" Overhaul motioned towards Ahyma, she slipped to the ground so she could escape, but he was faster. He lifted her thin body and swing her over his shoulder. "She is my _future _wife!" Chsaki manipulated the ground, he aimed it all towards Lemillion.

**_A little while later..._**

Lemillion was shot, Sir Nighteye had been stabbed, and Eri was gone. Ahyma stared at it all, she was in shock. A round faced girl ran up to her. "Miss, are you alright?" She helped Ahyma up, she instantly ran to where the exit was.

"Uravity get her, she's not well!" The dragon woman yelled, Ahyma pushed the rocks to get out. Froppy grabbed her with her tongue and ignored Ahyma's guilt screams. She plopped her in front of the dragon, Uravity, and Sir Nighteye. Ahyma heard fighting in the distance.

"Where is Eri?" Ahyma demanded.

"Your daughter is with Deku ma'am."

"Daughter?" Ahyma rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "She's my younger sister, Chsaki always begs for me to be his wife, I will _always_ refuse!"

"B-but D-Deku told us that's your daughter. You even admitted you hallucinated." Ahyma sighed.

"I didn't want anyone to get hurt... especially the heroes..." Ahyma shot up and walked in a circle. She was muttering. _Deku's quirk is pretty powerful, but Chsaki's is too...Eri is also there so she can help Deku with wounds, but Chsaki would hurt her..._ Uravity started to laugh.

"You do what Deku does when he plans a fight or talks about a pro hero!" Froppy and Uravity nodded. Ahyma looked up at them and smiled, her short hair blowing in the wind. She turned to a noise, she ran to it hoping to find Lemillion. It was...but she didn't like his condition.

"Lemillion..." She crouched next to him as he layed on the ground. He was breathing heavily, Ahyma covered her hands over her mouth, she found the bullet and started to cry. He winced in pain as she softly pulled it out and threw it at the huge hole in the ceiling. "CHSAKI I HATE YOU...I WILL _NEVER_ LOVE YOU!" She froze as a bullet (normal) shot through her shoulder. The man shot her again in the back until she fell.

"Don't curse of the boss Ahyma...he loves you cant you see?" His face underneath his mask was regretful. Everything went blank for Ahyma...

* * *

**_At The Hospital_**

Ahyma shot up in the bed, she glanced all around and started to breath heavily. She stopped on a shape that was her sister. She got up and winced in pain as she did. Her sister's face lit up as she yawned and opened her eyes.

"Ahyma! Your up!" Ahyma smiled weakly, another shape loomed behind her, her eyes narrowed and stepped towards it. She smiled a gentle smile as she saw Deku snoring softly. The door creaked a bit so Ahyma sat back down with Eri on her left side.

"Midoriya...are you in here?" A voice whispered, a blonde haired boy with a lightning bolt in it came in, a black haired boy not far behind. Ahyma held Eri closer. "There he is, ahh!" He jumped as he saw the sisters.

"Hello, I'm..." Ahyma broke off, a flash of fear struck her. Her vision went dark, and she slipped onto Deku's back. Eri screeched, she ran out of the room.

"Help me my sister is hurt!" She yanked on the black haired boy's hand, she watched as he hesitated. "Whats wrong?" The blonde rolled his eyes and took Eri's hand and lead her to the doctor.

"I'm Kaminari btw." Eri titled her head _Did he actually saw b t w? _He smiled as they walked back to the room with a doctor. Eri dug her face into Kaminari's jacket as they examined her sister. "Shh, its all right." Kaminari brushed her hair.

"I'm Sero, you must be Eri and thats your mom right?" The black haired stuck his hand out, Eri took it and giggled.

"She's my older sister, shes only fifteen too young for a kid like me!" Eri laughed as the boys turned to each other and smirked. Kaminari whispered something to him that Eri couldn't make out. "Her name is Ahyma!" She said as they turned to her.

"Hey guys!" They all turned to Deku.

"Hey Midoriya, how was your slumber?" Kaminari motioned to Ahyma's room. Deku blushed furiously.

"N-no i-its not l-like that!" Eri titled her head.

"Do you like my sister?"

"N-no n-not at all!" Deku waved his hands weirdly. A giggle sounded behind them, Deku turned to see Ahyma she was perfectly fine, her short hair brushed, washed, and fixed. Her eyes filled with light not like the first time they met. Her smile was real, he felt his heart beat.

"Hi, I'm Ahyma!" She stuck her hand towards Kaminari. "Sorry for passing out earlier, I just remembered a bad memory." Kaminari took it and kissed it. Ahyma looked surprised. She stuck her hand to Sero, who did the same. Deku saw Ahyma shift uncomfortablely. She stuck her hand to Deku, who just shook it nicely.

"I'm Izuku Midoriya, but call me Deku." Ahyma seemed amazed. She smiled and nodded.

"I'm Denki Kaminari!" Kaminari smiled.

"Im Sero Hanta." Sero smirked. Ahyma smiled again and nodded to both of them. "Kaminari we have to go Bakugo is going to kill us, wait!"

"Can we bring Eri to the carnival, please?" Ahyma hesitated but saw her sisters face. She nodded.

"Just bring her..." She looked at Deku.

"To the dorms at eight!" Deku smiled. Eri squealed and Kaminari let her on his back. Sero followed them as they ran out the door. Ahyma sighed.

"What should I do...?" She muttered and stared out the window. Deku blushed a dark crimson as she glanced at him. "Hey want to go eat at a place?"

"Sure, where?" Ahyma froze.

"Uh I haven't been out for a while...since I was ten." Deku gasped.

"What about the Lunch Rush restaurant?" Ahyma nodded they stepped outside to a snowy day, Ahyma gasped in surprise as two middle schoolers threw snowballs at only _her_. Deku was amazed, Ahyma just kept walking as the boys kept throwing.

"Loser! Go home villain understudy!" They yelled at Ahyma, her head fell but she kept walking. Deku had enough.

"Go away! You two should know she is very nice, she's not a villain understudy, she's so strong in emotion and strength she withstood them all for five years!" Deku spit at them and wrapped an arm around her, the middle schoolers stopped and whispered to one another.

"Sorry Deku..." They yelled and ran off. Ahyma fell out of Deku's grip and stopped walking.

"Wait are you ok?" Deku stared at Ahyma's face, she was smiling a bit.

"No one has every stood up for me..." She smiled and hugged him. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. They stood like this for at least a few minutes, after that Ahyma was skipping and walking with Deku. He held her hand as she walked on a banister. She was enjoying herself.

"Um, I was wondering Ahyma..." Ahyma turned to him as she jumped down. He started to sweat and freak out, her smile was so beautiful. "If your...excited because we're here!?" He sighed in relief at his excuse.

"Um, is that even a question? Of course!" She smiled and held the door for Deku. He smiled and felt embarrassed for not holding it for her. He looked up to see Todoroki sitting by himself.

"Oh look! Todoroki!" Todoroki glanced up and smiled, they shuffled over and sat with him.

"Who's this Midoriya? Is she your girlfriend?" Todoroki motioned to Ahyma. Deku laughed nervously. Ahyma just shook her head.

"No I'm Ahyma, he actually rescued me and my sister the other day, he was very brave..." She broke off as she glanced at Deku, he was as red as her eyes. She blushed too. "But to be fair...I wouldn't mind being mistaken for his girlfriend." She muttered.

"What was that?" Todoroki teased. Deku was staring at Ahyma as well. She squirmed in her seat and smiled nervously.

"I wouldn't mind...uh getting our menus!" Ahyma said quickly. The waitertress oversaw the flustered expression and quickly laid down menus for them.

"No, no I heard you say something else, like you wouldn't mind being his girlfriend." Todoroki stated, clearly annoyed. Ahyma shook her head.

"No, no you must be mistaken Todoroki." Ahyma smiled sweetly and stood up. Todoroki did the same, Deku smiled weakly.

"Just admit what you said." Todoroki scoffed.

"But I never said that..." Ahyma shot back.

"You guys, just stop fighting." Ahyma smiled and walked out the door. "Uh...Ahyma!" She froze halfway out and smiled at him. Then continued out, after she left the restaurant was just them two, the staff booed Todoroki.

Ahyma calmly walked through the park and all her old favorite places. She looked down at her phone. "Hello, Ahyma speaking." She listened as Eri was giggling.

"Kaminari got candy drunk, Bakugo is angry, Sero and Kirishima are laughing, oh and Mina is taking care of me." She spoke sweetly. Ahyma laughed.

"Is that all?" Eri hummed and hung up. Ahyma sat on a bench and sighed. _I should have just admitted to what I DID say_.

"Ahyma?" Ahyma glanced up to see Deku with his hands behind him. She smiled and hesitated, _should I say something_? "Ahyma come on lets go to the restaurant, Todoroki wants to apologize." Ahyma held his hand and followed him.

"Um, where are we going, the restraunts that way." Ahyma pointed to her right. She let go as they found themselves in a dark alley.

"You were never supposed to leave...you are to be with me!" Chsaki stepped forward, Deku dissolved into Toga. Ahyma backed up into Twice. She gasped as Chsaki locked her in handcuffs, she thrashed and thrashed. "Now your _never_ leaving!" He laughed darkly and kissed her forehead.

"Now that you have her Chsaki, what about that little girl?" Toga laughed maniacally. Chsaki shrugged and took Ahyma's hands. She struggled as he lead her to her old room, he smiled devilishly and locked the door. Leaving her to herself, she cried out.

"DEKU, IZUKU, MIDORIYA!" Ahyma banged herself into a wall, she walked back and forth trying to find a way out. Her quirk could work but her hands were locked up. (Her quirk is telequinse, she can move anything with her mind/break stuff)

"Shut up in there, leave her be, no!" Twice bickered. Ahyma gasped as she looked at the metal handcuffs, she broke them and broke the door, she swung it at Twice and watched as it hit the oven and exploded. She started to run, she made it out and high tailed it for the restraunt. The villains not far behind.

"Deku! Todoroki!" She burst in to see Todoroki about to leave, he smiled slightly. "Where's Deku?"

"If you admit what you said I'll tell you." He leaned to be at eye level. She nodded.

"Fine I said I wouldn't mind being mistaken for his girlfriend!" She closed her eyes and sighed. Todoroki bumped her elbow.

"He's at the dorms its like five pm or something, he left a few minutes ago." Ahyma nodded and kissed his cheek and ran out to find him. Deku was in the middle of the park, he was glancing around to find her. She came up behind him and hugged him.

"A-Ahyma!" He turned to face her, she was a bit shorter than he was. He blushed as she slightly felt for his hand, he grabbed hers and walked with her. "S-so where did you go?" Ahyma felt eyes on her.

"We should walk faster, oh and uh...the villains captured me but my telequinse stopped them." They walked faster, Deku had a shocked look.

"Uh, my house is around the corner. We should stop there!" He squeaked, Ahyma hesitated. "It's fine, you'll be safe." Ahyma nodded slowly so they quickly sped to his house. "Hey mom!" Deku opened the door to greet his mother. She smiled and hugged him

"Is this your girlfriend?" His mother clapped and smiled. Ahyma opened her mouth.

"Yes she is, mom meet Ahyma, Ahyma meet my mother." Ahyma was staring blankly at her hands, Deku seemed scared. Ahyma finally looked up.

"Yeah I'm Izuku's girlfriend, and yes I'm Ahyma, and your his mom..." She stuttered. Izuku and Inko laughed. Izuku held his hand out and she took it.

* * *

Read: The Secret, sequal to The Battle


End file.
